Ringgo
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: (AU) Hinata mencintai dia. Pemuda yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya, Pemuda yang hidup bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun, Pemuda yang merupakan adik dari cinta pertamanya. Namun, Hinata merasa perasaannya terlarang, maka gadis itu menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Tentang Cinta dan sebuah ketulusan. SasuHina Slight SaiHina, ItaHina


Summary

(AU) Hinata mencintai dia. Pemuda yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya, Pemuda yang hidup bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun, Pemuda yang merupakan adik dari cinta pertamanya. Namun, Hinata merasa perasaannya terlarang, maka gadis itu menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Tentang Cinta dan sebuah ketulusan.

.

**Ringgo**

**By : Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Lebih banyak Deskripsi, Sudut pandang Orang pertama, Typo.**

**.**

_Menunggu berapa lamapun di bawah pohon itu, dia tidak akan pernah datang._

_Tidak akan pernah._

.

**Hinata : Aku tak pernah mengerti semua rencana-Mu**

Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika aku melihat potret Itachi-_senpai_ yang dipajang di depan sana.

_Kami-sama_, katakan bahwa ini bohong.

Katakan bahwa apa yang kulihat adalah mimpi. Katakan bahwa keramaian dengan warna hitam ini hanyalah ilusi semata.

Tolong katakan bahwa Itachi-_senpai_ masih hidup!

Mataku memanas. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kejadian ini begitu mendadak. Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa kematian selalu datang mendadak. Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa harus ada kematian. Kenapa manusia harus dipisahkan ketika mereka diharuskan untuk bertemu?

Aku tak pernah mengerti.

Dulu juga seperti ini. Aku mendadak menjadi orang paling dungu ketika aku bertanya kenapa ayah dan ibuku harus dibakar oleh api, kenapa meski aku memanggil mereka berkali-kali tetap tak ada jawaban, aku tak pernah mengerti.

Sekarang pun, aku tak mengerti kenapa aku harus merasa sedih ketika Itachi-_senpai_ meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku bukan kekasih Itachi-_senpai_, aku bukan _kouhai_ yang satu klub dengannya.

Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di salah satu lorong penuh buku di perpustakaan. Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bacaan kami masing-masing meski tempat duduk kami saling berhadapan. Kami hanya berbicara beberapa kali, itupun karena aku tertarik dengan buku yang dibacanya, atau ketika Itachi-_senpai_ menawarkan dirinya untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas yang tak kumengerti, atau ketika Itachi-_senpai_ menyarankan beberapa buku sebagai referensi tugas sejarahku waktu itu, atau ketika ...

Air mataku turun perlahan. Aku tahu, terlalu banyak 'ketika' yang kulalui bersama Itachi-_senpai_. Waktu dua bulan bukan waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat untuk menumbuhkan perasaan aneh yang kini menyakitiku. Aku tahu, perasaan apa namanya ini. Aku tahu alasan kenapa aku bisa sesedih ini ketika aku mendengar kabar bahwa Itachi-_senpai_ meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku tahu tapi aku tak mengerti.

"Setelah semuanya tidak ada, apakah Sasuke_-chan_ akan dititipkan di panti asuhan?"

Aku terdiam. Menghapus air mata, aku melihat ke samping, ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berparas manis yang duduk bersimpuh sembari menunduk.

"Mungkin." Suara lain menyahut. "Kalau aku tak salah, tak ada sanak saudara yang mau menampungnya."

Aku mendelik ke sepasang ibu-ibu yang duduk dua bangku di sampingku, telapak tangan mereka dekatkan kepada mulut mereka. Mungkin maksud mereka untuk berbisik-bisik tapi bukan berbisik-bisik namanya jika aku, yang berada dua kursi di samping mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Katanya sih, pernikahan Mikoto_-san_ dan Fugaku_-san_ ditentang oleh kedua pihak dan akhirnya mereka putus hubungan. Lagipula, kemalangan satu persatu menimpa keluarga Uchiha setelah kelahiran Sasuke_-chan_."

Aku menatap bocah itu lekat-lekat. Meski wajahnya ditundukkan tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya yang mati-matian menahan tangis. Aku melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal dengan erat. Aku berani bertaruh apa yang dibicarakan oleh ibu-ibu tukang gosip itu sampai di telinga bocah itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Aku muak dengan pembicaraan mereka. Bocah itu terluka, karena kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, tapi orang-orang malah menganggapnya sebagai sumber bencana? Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa _Kami-sama_ bisa menciptakan orang-orang seperti itu.

"Benar, Mikoto_-san_ meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Sasuke-chan. Lalu saat usianya tiga tahun, Fugaku_-san_ meninggal karena katanya sih tertabrak truk ketika Fugaku_-san_ terburu-buru pergi untuk menghadiri pertemua orang tua Sasuke-chan. Lalu sekarang Itachi_-kun_ meninggal akibat kecelakaan karena mengejar Sasuke-chan yang merengek entah karena apa."

Telingaku benar-benar panas ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu-ibu itu. _Kami-sama_! Kenapa ibu itu tega mengatakan semuanya? Apa mereka tak pernah mendengar yang namanya kebetulan dan takdir? Apa mereka tak punya hati sehingga mereka dengan tanpa dosa mengatakan semua hal yang bisa jadi di dengar oleh Sasuke_-kun_?

Aku menghela napas, menahan mati-matian amarah dan sakit hati yang mendadak menghujam hatiku. Aku tahu, aku tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai berempati pada Sasuke_-kun_. Pada bocah yang baru kulihat pertama ini.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat bocah itu. Dia menunduk semakin dalam. Mataku kembali memanas, air mataku kembali meluncur. Aku melirik potret Itachi-_senpai_ lalu melirik ke arah bocah itu. Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang bocah itu, Sasuke_-kun_, dari Itachi-_senpai_, hanya sekali tapi aku tahu bahwa Itachi-_senpai_ begitu menyayangi Sasuke_-kun_.

"_Mungkin tak sopan kalau aku bicara ini padamu, ya Hyuuga. Tapi entah kenapa aku harus bicara ini."_

"_Memangnya apa yang ingin senpai bicarakan?"_

_Itachi menatap ke arah _kouhai_-nya yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Tersenyum simpul, Itachi menggenggam telapak tangan kouhainya itu, tak mempedulikan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini membuat wajah kouhainya itu memerah._

"_Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menjaga _otouto_-ku yang bodoh itu?"_

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Bocah itu mendongak, melihatku dengan sepasang oniks hitam yang begitu mirip dengan Itachi-_senpai_. Aku tahu, apa yang akan aku katakan ini bisa dibilang gila. Tapi sekelebat memori pembicaraanku dengan Itachi-_senpai_ telah membulatkan tekadku. Aku melihat sirat pertanyaan dari sepasang oniks-nya, juga sebuah sirat permintaan tolong.

Aku mengelap air mata yang turun di kedua pipiku. Aku tak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang. Aku meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di atas rok lipit seragam sekolahku, lalu aku menekuk lutut, menjadikan lutut sebagai penahan sebelum aku duduk bersimpuh. Aku menatapnya, lalu memasang senyum yang kuharap terlihat bersahabat.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Uchiha Itachi-_senpai_ adalah kakak kelasku di sekolah."

Aku menggenggam liontin berbentuk hati yang menggantung di leherku sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku. "Kita mungkin tak saling mengenal, tapi, aku harap Sasuke_-kun_ bersedia untuk tinggal bersamaku mulai besok, bagaimana?"

Iris mata itu menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

**~ Ringgo – SasuHina ~**

Matahari sudah lama terbenam. Dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan bahan masakan, aku menggeser pintu rumah yang sudah lama kutempati. Aku menyimpan kedua kantong yang terbuat dari kertas di atas _genkan_ sebelum menarik napas lelah.

"_Okaeri_, Hinata."

Aku mendongak, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan gaya bosan. Mata oniksnya menatap dua kantong penuh yang ada di _genkan_.

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke_-kun_," kataku ketika Sasuke_-kun_ mengambil kedua kantong belanjaan lalu dengan santainya berjalan masuk ke arah dapur. Aku tersenyum, melepas sepatu berhak tinggi yang menyakiti kakiku sebelum mengikuti Sasuke_-kun_.

"Hari ini, giliranku masak kan, kenapa kau malah belanja?" tanya Sasuke_-kun_ pelan, memasukkan isi dari kantong belanjaanku ke dalam kulkas sementara aku duduk di kursi makan setelah mengambil segelas air putih lalu menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"Kau terlihat lebih lelah daripada hari sebelumnya," Sasuke_-kun_ mengomentari sikapku sekarang. Aku mengembuskan napas, lalu mengambil gelas dan meminumnya pelan. Kulirik pemuda yang kini sedang sibuk dengan panci-panci di atas kompor.

Aku tersenyum melihat punggung pemuda itu. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan kini bocah muram berusia tujuh tahun telah menjelma menjadi sesosok pemuda tampan berusia tujuh belas tahun, dan aku menjadi tante-tante berusia dua puluh tujuh.

_Fuh_ ... Waktu tak terasa berlalu dengan cepat.

Aku masih ingat, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika aku menawarkan untuk mengasuh Sasuke_-kun_, banyak pihak yang menentangnya, jelas, karena aku masih tujuh belas tahun saat itu. Masih sekolah, belum punya penghasilan yang tetap, aku masih mengandalkan hidup dari warisan orang tua yang tak seberapa. Tapi aku tak mau menyerah. Aku sudah berjanji pada Itachi-_senpai_ untuk menjaga Sasuke_-kun_, dan aku tak ingin melanggarnya. Lagipula, membiarkan Sasuke_-kun_ di bawa ke panti asuhan dan tidak dipedulikan oleh kerabatnya yang lain sama sekali bukan gayaku.

"Melamun lagi?"

Sasuke_-kun_ meletakkan dua mangkuk sup miso, dua mangkuk nasi dan satu piring ... _tamagoyaki_?

"_Tamagoyaki_-nya hanya sedikit gosong. Aku jamin rasanya kok," ucap Sasuke_-kun_ ketika aku hanya dapat terpana melihat telur yang hitam dan ... aku tak berani membayangkan dimasukkan apa saja _tamagoyaki_ buatan Sasuke_-kun_. Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sasuke_-kun_ yang duduk di seberang mejaku dan hanya bisa tersenyum saja ketika melihat sedikit, hanya sedikit rona merah yang ada di kedua pipinya, membuat pipiku menghangat. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Sasuke_-kun_ mengusulkan jadwal memasak, Sasuke_-kun_ memang tidak mengatakan dengan jelas apa alasan dia ngotot ambil bagian dalam hal masak memasak yang bukan keahliannya, tapi aku tahu apa alasannya dan merasa senang karena itu.

Ada rasa hangat yang aneh yang merasuki hatiku ketika menyadari betapa mati-matiannya Sasuke dalam hal memasak. Aku menatap Sasuke_-kun_ lekat, tersenyum lembut.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke_-kun_," kataku tulus. Mengambil sumpit, mengangkat mangkuk berisi nasi lalu mulai menyumpit sepotong tamagoyaki. "_Ja, itadakimasu_."

Rasanya memang agak pahit, dan sedikit hambar. Tapi aku tak menyesal ketika memakannya.

**~ Ringgo – SasuHina ~**

"_Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Aku melihat bocah laki-laki itu meringkuk seperti batu di dalam selimutnya. Hujan terdengar cukup deras di luar sana dan sesekali terdengar guntur. Aku menatap tak yakin_ _tempat tidur yang ada di depan. Sasuke-_kun_ tak menjawabku, tapi aku tahu Sasuke-kun belum tidur. Rasanya, aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang gemetar?_

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Tak ada jawaban._

"_Apa aku perlu menemanimu untuk ... tidur?"_

_Tak ada jawaban._

_Bingung, aku menyerah mengajak bicara Sasuke-_kun_. Kami baru tiga hari tinggal bersama dan selama tiga hari ini komunikasi yang terjalin di antara kami cukup buruk._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ... tinggal ya?"_

_Ada sedikit pergerakan dari posisi Sasuke-_kun_. Aku menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melangkah mundur, untuk menggeser pintu kamar Sasuke-_kun_ sebelum ..._

"_Tunggu!"_

_Aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ sudah keluar dari selimutnya. Aku melihat wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedikit memerah dan genangan air mata di kedua matanya. Aku melihat tubuhnya gemetar._

_Ah, dia takut hujan ... atau petir?_

_Aku menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ untuk bicara. Namun beberapa menit ke depan, Sasuke-_kun_ masih menunduk, kini dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal kuat. Sepertinya dia malu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri untuk menghadapi ketakutannya?_

_Tersenyum maklum, tindakannya membuatku mengingat Hanabi, aku berjalan mendekatinya, menyamakan tinggi tubuh kami sebelum menepuk bahunya pelan dan memaksa mata oniks-nya untuk dapat melihat sepasang mata lavender milikku. Aku tersenyum._

"_Ne, Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya ...," Aku berusaha membuat wajahku sedikit gelisah, mati-matian membuat ekspresi itu dan berharap agar aku tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang aneh-aneh. "... aku takut petir."_

_Bola mata hitam itu membulat, bersinar-sinar riang, sebelum berkata 'benarkah?' dengan intonasi meyakinkan. Aku ingin tertawa karena betapa lucunya Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengulum senyum, kan?_

"_Ya. Jadi... malam ini, aku boleh tidur bersama Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Dengan cepat dan wajah bahagia Sasuke-_kun_ mengangguk, lalu menarikku hingga aku berada di ranjangnya. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat tangan kecilnya menggenggam tanganku._

_Hangat ..._

_._

Aku sedikit kaget ketika seseorang memeluk tubuhku. Menoleh, aku mendapati Sasuke_-kun_ yang bergelayut manja di perutku. Mati-matian aku menolak rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipiku dan menormalkan kembali detak jantungku.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Hm?"

"Ja-jangan seenaknya masuk ke ranjang orang, dong!" aku mengomel dan Sasuke_-kun_ tak mempedulikan. Sasuke_-kun_ malah mengubah posisi tidurnya. Sekarang dia berada di bantalku lalu merengkuh tubuhku hingga aku seolah seperti guling baginya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Memelukmu selalu menyenangkan, Hinata," kata Sasuke_-kun_ pelan. Aku diam. "Membuatku nyaman," katanya sembari mendekatkan kepalaku lebih rapat pada dadanya. Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas debarannya yang melaju dengan kencang. Aku terdiam, samar-samar aku mendengar suara hujan yang sepertinya cukup deras. Tak ada petir, apalagi kilat, tapi aku tahu bukan itu yang ditakutkan Sasuke_-kun_.

Aku menghela napas, teringat alasan Sasuke membenci hujan. Ya, hari ini beginipun tak apa.

**~ Ringgo – SasuHina ~**

Menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran memanglah tidak mudah. Aku mengakuinya, apalagi ketika kau masih menjadi karyawan baru di perusahaan itu.

Aku menghela napas ketika matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan aku baru saja keluar dari gedung tempatku bekerja. Aku berjalan pelan menuju halte dan sedikit kaget mendapati sesosok pria dengan setelan jas hitam memasang senyum ke arahku.

"Hyuuga_-san_."

Aku selalu terpana dan tak bisa mengontrol rasa rindu yang begitu kuat setiap melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang dihiasi mata oniks yang dalam dan bulat dan memikat.

"Hyuuga_-san_?"

"Ah," aku tergagap ketika pria itu sudah ada di depanku, menatapku khawatir dan aku langsung memasang senyum. "Ada apa, Kurokami_-san_?" tanyaku. Namanya Kurokami Sai, kami tidak berada di dalam satu perusahaan yang sama, tapi gedung tempat kami bekerja bersebelahan. Aku sering mendapati Kurokami_-san_ menunggu di halte bis dengan jurusan yang sama. Awal kedekatan kami, jujur saja karena kehisterisanku. Aku kaget melihat raut wajahnya lalu tanpa sadar menghampiri dirinya dengan air mata yang mengenang. Awalnya, Kurokami_-san_ terkejut dan menganggapku aneh, aku berani bertaruh. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, kami menjadi dekat. Kami ternyata memiliki hobi yang sama, dan aku terjerat dengan senyumnya.

Senyumnya mengingatkanku pada Itachi-_senpai_.

Aura yang ditawarkannya mengingatkanku pada Itachi-_senpai_.

Cara bicaranya pun mengingatkanku pada Itachi-_senpai_.

"Hyuuga_-san_ selalu saja menatapku seolah ingin menangis," ucapan Kurokami_-san_ membuatku tersentak, aku hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf yang ditanggapi tawa ringan dari Kurokami_-san_. "Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang spesial?"

Aku diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Kurokami_-san_ tertawa lagi. Tawa yang membuatku nyaman. Lalu tanpa terduga Kurokami_-san_ menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"_Hinata, ada yang ingin kulakukan denganmu, boleh aku minta izin untuk ..."'_

_Jantung Hinata berdebar, rona merah menjalar cepat. Hinata memandang Senpainya dengan dada berdebar kencang._

"_... menepuk kepalamu?"_

_Hening._

"_Eh?"_

_Itachi tertawa gugup, pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Hinata itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, salah tingkah. "Kita kan baru kenal kurang dari dua bulan, rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku dengan tiba-tiba menepuk kepalamu ... itu ... err... Sebenarnya ..."_

"_Se-Senpai!" panggilan Hinata membuat Itachi menatap Hinata yang sudah memerah. "Se-Senpai boleh kok menepuk kepalaku," meski Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Itachi meminta izin untuk hal yang menurutnya aneh. Lalu hati Hinata menghangat ketika tangan besar Itachi menepuk kepala Hinata pelan, sebelum telapak tangan besar itu menyusuri helaian rambut Hinata pelan dan mengambil beberapa helai rambut Hinata lalu mengecupnya pelan, Hinata semakin gelagapan dan Itachi hanya tertawa puas menyadari wajah Hinata yang menggemaskan dan terlihat lucu di matanya._

_Ah, Hinata tidak perlu tahu perasaan hangat yang muncul ini._

Aku mengerjap ketika ibu jari Kurokami_-san_ mengusap pipiku yang terasa basah. Ah, aku kehilangan kendali lagi ketika memori itu muncul. Dua bulan yang cukup untuk membuat berbagai kenangan manis, memupuk perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan, dua bulan ... yang tak akan tergantikan.

Di halte yang tak banyak orang, aku tak bisa mengendalikan manipulasi otakku yang melihat Itachi-_senpai_ dalam wajah Kurokami_-san_.

"Jangan menangis begini, Hyuuga_-san_."

Dan aku tak sempat menolak ketika Kurokami_-san_ mengecup bibirku pelan dan lembut.

Aku tahu aku akan menyesali perbuatanku.

**~ Ringgo – SasuHina ~**

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Tahu-tahu saja, Sasuke_-kun_ sudah menghadangku tepat di depan rumahku. Wajahku memerah. Tadi Kurokami_-san_ bilang dia khawatir dengan keadaanku dan mengantarkanku pulang, lalu pernyataannya tepat di depan rumahku membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dia meminta maaf karena telah menciumku tanpa izin dan mengatakan ... suka.

"Hinata!"

"Di-dia hanya rekanku, itu saja." Aku gelagapan ketika Sasuke_-kun_ mendadak menghardikku. Ada apa sih dengan dia? Ada apa sih dengan Sasuke_-kun_ yang kini menatapku tajam?

"Yang penting, bisa aku lewat, Sasuke_-kun_? Aku belum membuatkanmu makan malam, ingat?" aku berusaha masuk namun Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya. Aku menatap Sasuke_-kun_ kesal. Ada apa sih dengan pemuda satu ini?

"Sasu –"

Dan aku hanya bisa kaget ketika Sasuke_-kun_ mencengkeram lenganku dan menariknya kasar lalu membantingku ke atas sofa.

Aku mengaduh, namun tak ada waktu untukku mengomel ketika Sasuke_-kun_ menjepitku, berada di atasku. Mata hitamnya menatapku tajam.

"Sa-Sasu –"

"Kau jahat, Hinata. Apa kau tak pernah tahu perasaanku? Apa kau ..."

Aku tercekat, tak bergerak, bahkan bernapas pun sulit. Perlahan Sasuke_-kun_ bangkit, berjalan menjauh sembari berkata lirih.

"Aku akan menginap di Naruto malam ini," katanya lalu pergi dan aku tak bisa mencegahnya.

Lalu air mataku kembali turun. Debaran jantung ini semakin menggila. Aku tahu perasaannya tapi aku menutup mata. Aku sadar perasaannya ... juga perasaanku tapi mati-matian aku menipu diriku sendiri, menganggap itu semua hanya khayalanku. Baik aku maupun dia tak mungkin saling mencintai. Aku lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya, aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Sasuke_-kun_, aku akan mengurusnya, bukan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku. Sasuke_-kun_ adalah adik Itachi-_senpai_. Sasuke_-kun_ adalah adik dari orang yang sangat kuhormati.

Seharusnya, hubungan kami tak berubah.

Aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan ini.

Tak boleh!

"I-Itachi-_senpai_ ..." Aku menggenggam liontin berbentuk hati, menggenggamnya erat, kepalaku berat, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengahadapi hal ini.

Perasaan ini terlalu berat.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Next Chapter**

**Sasuke : Dia segalanya bagiku.**

**Author Notes :**

**Another Fict **dari saya kembali menyemarakkan arsip saya. Hahah

Agak aneh ceritanya? Jangan salahkan saya. Saya bingung mau menuliskan Hinata yang seperti ini itu memang beneran sulit. Saya biasa menuliskan Hinata yang pemalu, dan tak ragu-ragu, jadi maaf kalau ini mengecewakan.

Oh ya, Jujur ni, apa sepuluh tahun perbedaan waktu yang cukup besar? Entah kenapa saya lagi kena efek Shotacon... hyaaa~~

Dan saya begitu menginginkan komentar kalian,

Misalnya, apa yang kurang dari saya, masalah tanda baca atau apapun.

Gak juga gak apa-apa sih, asal kalian bisa dengan nyaman baca fict saya yang abal ini, saya cukup bahagia. #TebarSenyum

_Review?_


End file.
